


We Love You Connor

by illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Daniel PL600 (Detroit Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dorks in Love, Jealousy, Lover Simon, M/M, Multi, New Jericho, OCs - Freeform, Oblivious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Polygamy, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Social Anxiety, Threesome - M/M/M, What Could Have Been, carlos ortiz's android - Freeform, first chap can be a stand alone i think, hand-holding, no beta we die like men, pinning, self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren/pseuds/illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren
Summary: First chapter can be read as a stand aloneThe first chapter is just an intro of sorts, a version where Simon is the lover and Connor as a potential one too.But the next chapters will focused on the pinning of Markus and Simon as they woo and get jealous from a certain PL600 android.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want a fic exploring the ship of this three. And I got nothing against North being Markus' lover. But a girl can dream right? hahahaha

Markus and Simon’s attraction started as early as the day the dark skinned android found Jericho. Dancing around one another with fleeting glances thrown here and there. The event in the Stratford tower was the tipping point of their foolishness. Simon got shot and was losing a lot of thirium and Markus had the choice to either kill him or leave him there. And Markus dreaded both of those options, he looked at Simon and saw the fear and sadness raging like a storm in his glassy blue eyes. With a heavy heart he made his choice, Markus gave Simon a gun with trembling hands and said what they thought was their last goodbyes. He, North, and Josh then left Simon to fend for himself.

 

And once the three of them got back to Jericho, the deviant leader isolated himself and let himself mourn and cry for his friend. North and Josh tried their best to comfort him but they, themselves, were mourning for Simon. But the very next day came in Simon stumbling and weak at the doors of Jericho. To say Markus was shocked was an understatement, the moment he knew that Simon was in Jericho, weak but alive, he rushed to him gathering the barely alive PL600 in his arms and kissing him then and there, in front of the whole population of Jericho.

 

So much emotion was poured in that kiss. The force of Markus hitting Simon made their teeth hit one another but they didn’t pay attention to it. All that mattered was that both were in each other’s arms. Androids didn’t need to breathe so the kissed lasted for a couple of minutes until the initial shock of Simon being back gradually faded and North had to forcefully ripped them apart from each other, so the blond android’s wounds can be healed by Lucy. Once he was patched up, Markus was almost always glued to his side and then he explained how he survived.

 

“The moment you guys left I hid in one of the air-cooling compartments, the deviant hunter eventually found me because of the trace of my blood. I manage to shoot at him but I didn’t hit him. When he managed to pin me to a crate, I tried to shoot myself instead before he can probe my memory. When I was ready to pull the trigger… he stopped me. I… I looked into his eyes and something flash inside them. He let me go… without a word, he just looked at me with this conflicted emotion… when his back- up showed up he stalled them and I managed to get away just in time” Everyone was silent as they listened to Simon’s story, each of them having a varying degree of conflict and confusion set on their faces.

 

“So, does this mean that the deviant hunter might be… one of us?” Josh carefully said as North scoffed and turned to the now cuddling androids.

 

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is that Simon is back and that prick still doesn’t know where we are.” Markus was silent through all of it, choosing to comfort the PL600 who was still trembling from his experience from the Stratford tower. He laced his fingers with Simon, he’ll deal with the deviant hunter for later, now he’ll focus in making sure that Simon won’t leave his side ever again.

 

* * *

 

 

The time Markus first officially met the deviant hunter known as Connor he felt a pull to towards his fellow RK model. Connor held him at gun point, but he can sense that the brown-haired android was having second thoughts and he can see the other’s led spinning brightly between yellow and red under the beanie he was wearing. Markus approached the RK800 like you would a startled animal. He tried to reason with him, that he was more than his programming, that he was one of them. A deviant. The deviant leader can almost hear the gears turning in Connor’s head. A moment passed by and he heard Connor gasped like he just surfaced water. Connor stumbled a bit but luckily Markus was able to catch him.

 

Watery eyes under long lashes blinked at him and he can’t help but get lost in the chocolate brown of the RK800’s irises. But not a moment later what the other android said made Markus shiver in fear.

 

 

“They’re going to attack Jericho”

 

 

Everything after that went by like a blur, gunshots after gunshots can be heard reverberating around Jericho’s walls. The thud of the lifeless bodies of his fellowmen on the dirty ground will haunt Markus every day. But they didn’t stop running, they didn’t stop fighting until they escaped Jericho, the place were they once thought will be their safe haven. They found a church, thankfully abandoned and the deviant leader comforted and gave aid to those left of his people. The RK200 felt a hand land on his shoulder and found his lover giving him a tired but determined expression. Simon nudged his head to the direction in the far corner of the church. Markus followed the direction his lover was looking at and saw that he was referring to the android that held him at gun point, Markus can feel his mechanical heart break metaphorically when he saw that after the initial adrenaline of the attacked on Jericho, the RK800 looks so lost.

 

“Talk to him, he needs someone like you more than ever now” The PL600 said, his lover nodded and gave him a kiss on the forehead before going to the lone android in the corner. Once he was just a few feet away he paused for a second gathering his thoughts on how to talk to Connor but the other android beat him to it.

 

“It’s my fault the humans located Jericho. I’m so stupid, I **KNOW** they were just using me, but still... I…” Connor seemed to fold into himself and Markus knows his LED is spinning yellow right now. He got closer to Connor and grab the RK800’s chin gently and making him look at Markus straight in the eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Markus, I’ll understand if you won’t trust me” Markus was taken aback from the words that escaped Connor’s slightly quivering lips. The advanced model’s face shown nothing that could give away what he was feeling. But one look of blue and green into dark browns, Markus can see what Connor’s feeling are as clear as daylight. Sadness, confusion, anger, shame, and especially fear mixed in the dark browns pools of Connor’s eyes.

 

“You are one of us now, you belong here with us.” Markus reassured the RK800 and felt him tense then relax again under his touch. He lowered his hands to his side and waited for Connor to response.

 

“There are thousands of androids in Cyberlife, if we could wake them up there’s a chance that they could join us and shift the balance of power.” Markus was stunned yet again and shook his head at the ridiculous idea.

 

“You want to infiltrate the Cyberlife tower? Connor that’s suicide…” As if sensing his lover’s stress level peaking up, Simon calmly but cautiously approached the two RK models.

 

“Markus you looked troubled, what’s going on?” The latter part was aimed at no one, Simon letting any of them explain what’s happening. None of the two answered him and Connor reasoned yet again. From the exchanged happening between Markus and Connor, Simon got the gist of what the ex-deviant hunter was suggesting.

 

“Connor, if you go there, they will kill you.” The PL600 said incredulously his own stress levels spiking up.

 

“There’s a high probability, but statistically speaking, there’s always a chance for unlikely events to take place.” Determination and stubbornness coated Connor’s voice leaving no room for argument. The lovers looked at each other with concern marring both of their faces. Markus set his jaw and grabbed one of Connor’s hands with Simon following his lead on the other. 

 

“Be careful”, the RK200 voices his and Simon’s thought for Connor. The ex-deviant hunter blinked his understanding and squeezed both of the deviants' hand in reassurance. With his objective and mission set, Connor wasted no time in performing the mission that could change all of their lives.

 

* * *

 

 

They did it… they finally did it… Markus can't believe that this was finally happening. He saw Connor approaching them with thousands of androids following behind him. “You did it, Markus” Connor said sounding tired but happy nonetheless.

 

“No, we did it. This is a great day for our people. The humans have no choice now. They’ll have to listen to us…” Connor nodded and gave him a genuine half smile that made Markus’ thirium pump skip a beat. The RK800 made way for him and step to the side while Simon stood by his side.

 

“We’re finally free, they want you to speak to them Markus”, happiness was evident in the PL600’s voice and he faced his lover and held out his hand for the deviant leader to take. Markus did the same and put an arm around Simon as the two of them interfaced and they kissed in front of national TV and the whole android revolution. When they parted the shorter android put his head on the taller android’s chest and breathe a sigh of relief.

 

“We’re finally free,” murmured Simon his voice sounding wet with unshed tears. Markus embraced him more as he took a glance at Connor and listen to the soft sniffles North and Josh were making.

 

“This is only the beginning”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after the revolution, Markus and Simon's pinning is getting them nowhere.  
> They are all confused and Daniel just needs a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyooooo I'm back! I was supposed to post this in a much earlier date but I got sick and got headaches when I do something remotely productive. But here is the next chapter! *inserts my two OCs"
> 
> p.s.
> 
> I have a thing for PL600s 
> 
> ahahahahahaha
> 
> Enjoy!

_~Months after the revolution~_

 

_~Cyberlife has abandoned their tower due to a huge lost in stocks and fears of the human workers of android attacks~_

 

_XX XX 2039_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Laughter filled the air as Markus watched the little android children play in the newly converted second floor of the old Cyberlife tower now known as the New Jericho. It’s been months since the success of the peaceful revolution he led. Bringing the freedom his people needed so badly. Markus frowned at the memory of his fellowmen who sacrificed themselves for their cause, once Markus cried for all of them but stayed strong because he will be the one to prove that all the things they have done will not be in vain. The dark skinned android sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing his stance by the window where he stood to take a breather from all the political aspect of leading a new race and simply watched the children he fought for play and have fun like any other human children would.

 

 

If he had his LED, it will be spinning a bright blue now as his processors worked in recalling of the days event. Soft footsteps caught his attention and his sensors indicated that someone was walking towards him. Markus opened his eyes as arms wrapped around him and a face was pressed against his back.

 

 

“Have you seen Connor anywhere love?” The soft voice of his lover questioned as he turned and looked down at the soft baby blue eyes of Simon. He shook his head no, that got the PL600 to sigh and further bury his face in Markus’ chest. The RK200 chuckled softly when his lover grumbled and tightened his hold on Markus but eventually releasing him so they can meet eye to eye.

 

 

“He was supposed to be here an hour ago to help me guide the androids that volunteered to operate the tower’s more advanced tech but it’s been long enough since I waited for him.” Simon all but pouted at Markus causing the latter to lazily smile at the shorter android and can help but place a soft kiss on Simon’s pouty lips.

 

 

“Maybe he’s with Lieutenant Anderson at the DPD, you know how Connor can get fussy over his Dad or something came up, but you know, he’ll show up eventually to aid your whiny butt.” Markus’ teased that earned him a playful smack on the arm by the PL600.

 

 

“I know but… I just miss him… I haven’t seen him all day.” Simon admitted shyly, a dust of pastel blue coloring his cheeks. The RK200 eyes softened and held out his right hand for Simon to take. The shorter android held out his own hand and they touched one another, their synthetic skin feeling off exposing their plastic inner frame and they started to interface. Memories of Connor from both of their perspective flowed through their connection. Connor doing one of his goofy smiles, Connor laughing as Sumo licked all over his face, Connor beaming with pride as he looked up at the one talking to him, of Connor simply standing by one of the tower’s window a solemn look on his face, and a memory definitely from Markus,’ of the first time Connor finally broke down crying in his arms as apologies and guilt driven confessions over the things he have done when he was still in Cyberlife’s possession poured out of his lips. Simon tighten his grip on their hands as emotions swirled in his eyes and he looked straight through a pair of blue and green ones.

 

 

At first Markus was reluctant to share such a vulnerable memory of Connor to Simon in respect for the RK800’s privacy. But seeing that they both fell in love with the same man and Simon being quite concerned as he is on everything about the ex-deviant hunter he felt the need to share this with his partner. The first time Simon saw this, he felt for Connor, cried for him even and the next time he saw the android, he all but wasted no time in embracing the baffled RK800 and refusing to let go until he felt better and felt that Connor’s body had gone warm and his face was a bright shade of blue. And that day was also the trigger that had Simon deciding that he really wants Connor to be with him and Markus.

 

 

The PL600 didn’t know when his feelings for the advanced model began. He felt guilty and bad at first, thinking that it wasn’t fair for Markus that he held such feelings for Connor. But to his surprise Markus suddenly confessed that he too is attracted to the RK800 model with both face and voice filled with guilt. Simon was stunned to hear this, but relief flooded his mind and heart at that moment. He didn’t even feel an ounce of anger at the confession at all. But the deviant leader took his silence as anger and betrayal and started saying nonsense that the PL model didn’t bother listening to. He jumped at his partner and silenced his blabbing by kissing him not so gently. He confessed that he likes Connor for a long time now too and they both laughed at themselves, relief and unyielding affection for each other bloom in their thirium pump, both glad that the other was not angry at them.

 

 

Their connection ended when they heard the gleeful screams of children and both turned to look at the direction the energetic little androids started to run to. A mop of brown hair caught their eyes and they both immediately perked up as Connor started to show himself in full view. Simon chuckled and Markus let out an amused sigh as the group of different android children started to cling to Connor as if he was an Android monkey bar. The funniest thing was that Connor took this in stride, poker face in set as he dragged himself towards the two older androids, being mindful of the bunch of children clinging to him. Once he was near enough, Markus took pity on his object of affection and gently reprimanded the children that ‘prince of deviants’ (dubbed by the children themselves) has to talk to them about boring old grown up stuff that had the children booing and whining as they obediently followed Markus’ orders at playing at another room.

 

 

Once the coast was clear Connor let out a sigh and silently thanked Markus for what he’d done. The RK200 just laughed at him as Simon moved closer to the RK800 and accusingly poked his chest.

 

 

“You were supposed to be here an hour ago! The volunteers were so excited at the prospect of handling the new tech but somebody decided not to show up!” Mock anger laced Simon’s words as he crossed his arms in front of him and pouted a little trying and failing at looking like he was genuinely upset. But still Connor looked embarrassed and ashamed of himself as his LED started spinning yellow, feeling like a child in time out. Markus nudged his lover for him to drop the act that got Simon to sigh exasperatedly and cupped Connor’s cheeks in his hands.

 

 

“Connor, I’m just joking no need to beat yourself about it”, Simon reassured the younger android while unconsciously stroking his thumbs on Connor’s cheeks. The RK800 visibly relaxed and composed himself back to his prim and proper posture.

 

 

“I’m sorry that I was not able to come here earlier to help the volunteers. I had to finish something in the DPD that requires immediate action.” Connor explained himself taking one of Simon’s hands in his all the while looking for Markus for forgiveness. “It was not my intention to inconvenience both of you.” Markus smiled reassuringly at the younger model and wrapped an arm around the PL600 making Connor jerk back a little and hastily let go of Simon’s hand like it burned him. Connor blushed a dark blue, looking like he had done something he wasn’t supposed to do. Connor’s action startled both of the older models but said nothing not wanting to make their friend uncomfortable. The RK800 faked a cough and rubbed his hands a nervous habit Markus and Simon picked up on about Connor.

 

 

“Connor?” A voice sounding much like Simon’s called out to the RK800 making the three of them turn to the source of the voice. How Markus and Simon didn’t notice that they weren’t the only ones in the room was beyond them. Maybe they were in too deep for the RK800 and once he was in their vicinity, he was the only one that got their attention. Connor walked back towards his companions that was near the elevator and gently guided them towards the two deviant leaders.

 

 

“Markus, Simon, this is Daniel and Irvin” Connor introduced the PL600 and HK400 as both shook the two leaders’ hands. Simon and Markus recalled having heard Daniel’s name before from the ex-deviant hunter. In a moment of vulnerability Connor confessed to them that the reason he couldn’t shoot Simon back at the Stratford Tower was because he reminded Connor so much of Daniel. The first deviant android case he got. The android that trusted Connor at that desperate moment, letting the human child he cared for and loved go, away from danger, away from him. But the police still shot him but thankfully didn’t hit any major biocomponents and just let him shut down. The last words he spoke before he stopped functioning haunted Connor to his core every time he recalled it throughout his path to deviancy.

 

 

“You lied to me Connor, you lied to me…” Connor’s face and voice was stricken with horror when he said that to them and they comforted the younger model the best they can and saying that it was not his fault but Cyberlife’s. It surprised them to see the PL600 was all intact and is willing to be on Connor’s side like the story the ex-deviant hunter told them was just a bad dream. The deviant leaders glanced at each other and thought the same thing, ‘Connor fixed Daniel himself’. Irvin, the HK400 who Markus did a quick scanned at formerly belonged to a deceased man named Carlos Ortiz. Markus can see the burnt marks left by cigarettes on the poor android’s skin but aside from that the android looks relatively fine and as Markus scanned was running in optimal rate. Irvin was showering both of them in praises for saving their kind and enthusiastically offered his service to them if needed.

 

 

Markus and Simon smiled warmly at the sweet android and can’t help but be caught in the happy bubble Irvin had created himself. While the RK200 was answering all the questions thrown to him by the HK400, Simon took a glance at Connor and Daniel and the two seemed to be in a conversation of their own. It was weird for Simon seeing Connor with another PL600 that wasn’t him, sure there were a lot of their models but another PL600 that has history with Connor kind of bothered Simon. Simon’s eyes went wide and he blinked at what he just witnessed the other PL600 did. Daniel seemed nervous and unsure throughout his conversation with Connor and Simon guessed that the RK800 was trying to reassure his fellow PL600 model. When Daniel seemed to calm down and Connor was about to walk back to them, Daniel suddenly grabbed Connor’s hand making the RK model stop and raise an eyebrow at Daniel. Daniel said something that made Connor’s expression softened and he gave the PL600 a reassuring smile when said android finally let go. Something in Simon stirred, and he didn’t like it. Markus seemed to notice his mood but just raised one perfect eyebrow at him. The blond android shook his head indicating that they will talk about it later.

 

 

“As you can see Markus, Simon, these two were the first two deviants I caught…” Connor paused still feeling guilty and uncomfortable in the things he’d done in the past. Daniel and Irvin reassured him that everything’s alright now, so Connor continued. “I managed to fight for their cases in the DPD along with another deviant’s case, Rupert, who was going to join us here but made a decision to briefly stop at his former residence to check up on his birds. Going back, I fought long and hard for their cases and by some android miracle the DPD granted them freedom. Luckily…” The ex-deviant hunter turned to Daniel who shifted his gaze away while a sad and bitter smile played on his lips. “In Daniels case, his former owners decided not to press more charges for Daniel and just want to… not deal with him anymore.”

 

 

The air became heavy after that and Daniel kept shuffling towards Connor feeling uncomfortable that he was the center of attention and his was LED flickering between yellow and red. Markus sighed and clapped his hands getting everyone’s attention. “We are glad that you two can finally join us here, that is if you are willing to stay here until you find what interest you in life. And we happily accept your stay here. This is a place for our people, were we can be treated well, cared for and be ourselves. New Jericho welcomes you and anymore androids to come with open arms so don’t be shy to stay or roam around.” The deviant leader stated calmly, lips set into a small smile and body stance relaxed so his people can see he is a figure you can confined on and approach easily. The heavy air clear and everybody breath a sigh of relief. The two new commers gave Markus grateful smiles and words of praises again that got the deviant leader somewhat bashful at their words. They both momentarily said their goodbyes and were going to the rooms Connor arranged for them to have to rest and get settled in. Irvin and Daniel thank the RK800 for all he had done for them with Connor giving them a beautiful smile in return saying it was the least he can do for them. Markus and Simon saw Daniel give Connor a longing glance until him and Irvin reached the elevator that will take them to the floor where their rooms are. When the elevator doors finally closed Connor turned towards the lovers.

 

 

“If there are no more important things that needs to be discussed, I must excuse myself for the moment. I promised Daniel that I’ll help him get settled in here. After the incident his anxiety levels are in an unstable state and trust is a hard thing for him to give now.” Connor stated, looking for approval to be dismissed by the android couple. Markus said nothing, he felt pity for the PL600 while Simon tighten his fist at his side.

 

 

“But why does it have to be you?” Markus’ eyes widened from what Simon just said and even the PL600 was startled that he said that with so much heat in it. Simon tried to talk again, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Trying to find the words to explain himself. If Connor noticed the heat in Simon’s words, it’s either he didn’t mind it or choose to ignore it.

 

 

“Ironic as it may seem, even though I am the one that caused Daniel to be that way. I am the one he currently trusts the most right now. My care for him in the months we went through his trial caused Daniel to have some sort of attachment to me. And I will not leave him be until he can trust other androids again.” Simon looked away in shame as Connor explained himself.

 

 

“I-I’m sorry Connor, I-I”

 

 

Connor raised a hand a gesture for the PL600 that he doesn’t have to explain himself anymore. Markus sighed and beckoned his fellow RK model to come closer to him and whispered something in his ear that cause the younger model to blush. The blond android curiously looked at them and he can feel his thirium pump speed up when he had an idea what Markus just whispered to Connor. The dark-skinned android put an arm around Connor’s waist and guided him closer to Simon who he also put and arm around on, trapping both the RK800 and PL600 in his arms.

 

 

“Talk”

 

 

Such a simple command made both Connor and Simon shiver as Markus said it in a low airy voice.

 

 

“Y-you missed me? W-why?” Connor’s voice glitched and hitched as he tried to control the heat consuming his face and yellow spinning of his LED. Simon looked at Markus for help but the dark-skinned android just raised an eyebrow beckoning the PL600 to explain. The blond android was yet again lost for words and he desperately opened his connection with Markus.

 

 

_“Markus what are you doing!”_

 

_“Love, I think this is the perfect time for us to confess. As you seem rather bothered by Daniel’s presence.”_

 

_“What! Markus no! Not now it’s still too early!”_

 

_“Simon Manfred we’ve been pinning for Connor since day one. I think we have a lot of time to think about this. And don’t you want to hold in your arms and kiss him and care for him knowing that he feels the same for you?”_

 

_“Listen to yourself, we don’t even know if he likes me or you, **US**! that way!”_

 

_“We won’t know unless we try love. Let’s do this please, I just want the both of us to have Connor in our arms and love him.”_

 

The exchange between the lovers happened rapidly not even taking two seconds to finish with Simon letting out a deep sigh in the end of it. He locked gaze with Connor’s dark brown gems and took one of the younger android’s hands in his. The older androids heard Connor’s breathing hitched a little when Simon held his hand, his face didn’t even move an inch and stayed its passive state but his LED kept spinning a bright yellow and an occasional streak of red will appear.

 

 

“Yes Connor, I missed you not just today, I always miss you. I kept thinking about you, your smile, your laugh, your everything…” Simon prepared himself for what he was going to say next and Markus caressing his waist didn’t help calm his nerves. He saw the dawning emotion swirling in Connor’s eyes and the PL600 saw the RK model’s body stiffen a little and Connor glanced at Markus with a confused and agitated face. Markus smiled lovingly at the younger RK model and started to caress his waist too in hopes of calming the younger android down.

 

 

“Connor, Markus and I have been i-in lo-“ before Simon could finish, the elevator doors opened and a AP700 male model who named himself ‘Matthew’ came out seemingly distracted by the tablet he was writing something on and didn’t see what was happening in front of him.

 

 

“Connor there’s a PL600 looking for you in the residential rooms. And his stress levels are rising by the minute and he kept asking for you…… am I interrupting something here?” Matthew finally looked up and raised an eyebrow at what the three deviant leaders where doing. Connor coughed and detangled himself from Markus and Simon.

 

 

“No, you are not Matthew. Thank you for informing me about Daniel. I’ll immediately go there to assist him. If you may excuse me.” There was a mixture of relief, frustration and disappointment in the detective’s voice and he gave a curt nod to the android lovers with his face burning up and he briskly walked away from the couple towards the elevator. He gave Matthew a nod too but can’t seem to make eye contact so the AP700 just gave him a quick pat on the shoulder. Once Connor was gone the amused and slightly guilty AP700 spoke.

 

 

“I came in a bad time, didn’t I?”

 

“Yes, yes you kinda did Matthew”

 

“Sorry? I guess… And you guys got it so bad for Connor, we’re all surprised that you lasted this long.”

 

“That’s why we were going to confess until someone came along **_Matthew_** ”

 

“I said sorry okay, geez Simon.”

 

 

“You can go now Matthew, I think at this moment your own PL600 is waiting for you.” Markus intervened and quietly apologized for Simon’s sassiness to Matthew which the android just laughed at. Simon felt guilty so he apologized too blaming his nerves from the sudden confession they we going to make.

 

 

“Say Hi to Gabriel for us”

 

 

“Will do and good luck on your pinning you two! Gabriel’s going to have a laugh once I tell him this” The AP700 teased causing the android couple to groan. And when Matthew wave his goodbye and left, Markus hugged Simon and whispered in his ear.

 

“Well that went well…”

 

“Shut up Markus”

 

 

“Hey we’ll try again next time okay? Did you see his reaction, I saw hope in his eyes and dear Ra9 Simon, I saw how he looked at you, so full of love and affection. Maybe Connor just got overwhelmed at how sudden we were going. So next time let’s take it much, much slower okay?”

 

 

“Okay and next time I want the both of us to confess so none of us gets left out.” Markus smiled in Simon’s hair, he made Simon looked at him and kissed his lips. Both of them wishing that Connor was with them right now so he too can feel that love, care and affection the other was giving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated and if you have questions feel free to write it down on the comments!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's side in this whole ordeal and with Daniel accepting his faith in this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles* I'm back from the hospital :V
> 
> I was afraid that I couldn't finish this chapter because of that but thank RA9 I did.  
> And this is a filler(?) chapter 
> 
> Well here it is!
> 
> Enjoy!

_~~Software Instability~~_

 

_~~Thermal level rising~~_

 

_~~Internal cooling system on stand by~~_

 

 

Connor’s LED won’t stop spinning as he made his way to Daniel’s room, flickering bright yellow lit up the RK model’s LED as conflicting emotion and codes ran through his advanced mind. Several androids tried to greet him on his way but he just gave curt nods in return as not to be seem rude. If androids were capable of having headaches, Connor would be having a massive one right now. Contrary to popular belief, the RK800 isn’t the oblivious to the lover’s advances on him. He just choose to act oblivious or avoid altogether the signs that Markus and Simon have romantic feelings for him. Connor bit his lip as he recalled the conversation he had with Hank about his predicament.

 

 

* * *

 

_They were sitting on the couch with Sumo almost burying the brunet android under his massive form. Hank was drinking coffee, a replacement for the beer Connor refuses to give him let alone let the lieutenant near at. The ex-deviant hunter was mindlessly petting Sumo as his LED spun blue indicating that he was deep in thought. He glanced over his adoptive father who was engrossed on what was happening inside the brightly lit television._

_“Lieu- I mean Dad…” Connor was still getting used to the fact that he can now call Lieutenant Anderson as his father and the letters of the paternal name on his tongue still feels so foreign. The Lieutenant heard his call and made a hum as an indication that he was listening._

_“Dad I think Markus and Simon have romantic feelings towards me.”_

_“Uh-uh you don’t say, it’s not like robo jesus has this dreamy look whenever he sees you or when that Simon practically throws himself towards you every chance he gets.” Hank deadpans taking a long sip from his coffee mug. The android blushed a noticeable blue under the dim living room._

_“They ain’t exactly the most subtle when it comes to wooing you, it actually surprises me that it took you this long to figured it out.” Connor’s blush intensifies, LED now spinning yellow from his embarrassment. Hank was looking at him but it seems that he can’t meet his father’s eyes._

_“So now that you know, what are you gonna do about it?”_

_“I-I don’t know…”_

_“You don’t know?” Seeing his android son’s internal struggle, Hank shooed Sumo off Connor which the Saint Bernard gave an unsatisfied huff at but obeyed nonetheless. He pulled Connor towards him, laying the RK800’s head on his shoulder and wrapping Connor in a one arm hug._

_“It’s okay take your time.” Hank’s deep voice grumbled, silence followed with Connor taking comfort from his dad’s body heat. The occasional sip of coffee, Sumo’s snores and the voices from the TV were the noises that reverberated around the living room that gave the RK model a sense of calm letting him thoroughly think about his feelings for the android couple. Did he like them that way? Well from the start, he always did feel a tug towards his fellow RK model. Curiosity since the Stratford Tower incident and captivation when he held him at gun point. Without him knowing those feeling bloomed into something more. The more he got to know Markus the more those kinds of feelings intensified, he sometimes caught himself longing for Markus’ touch. The simple act of putting his hand on Connor’s shoulder or the way he would sometimes put his arm around Connor to guide him in some direction he pointed to. And his gaze that made Connor shiver when those mismatched eyes landed on him. Full of emotion, clear as the blue sky and breath taking as a green meadow. Connor can stare at them all day long._

_And Simon, sweet, caring and gentle Simon. With his baby blue eyes full of mirth when he sees Connor and those sweet smiles he always gives to the RK800 when they’re together. At first Connor can’t look at Simon directly, always remembering the wrong he did to Daniel. As much as possible he tried to lessen his interaction with the PL600 without seeming like he was avoiding said android. But try as he might his objective failed and Simon still wormed his way into Connor’s heart. His plan was doomed from the start because wherever Markus goes, Simon follows. They’re like a package, one won’t be complete without the other by their side. Connor admired the love the couple has for one another, it just further proves that they are more than just machines, created to serve and do a specific task, unfeeling, cold and not alive. They were deviants now, capable of making their own decisions and capable of emotions, sadness, anger, fear, joy, and specially **love.**_

 

_Love_

_Huh, when did Connor started feeling this… this **love…**_

****

**_……_ **

****

**_……_ **

****

_Wait… he was **in love**?!_

****

_Connor suddenly stood up from his position on Hank’s side, startling his dad making him spill his seemingly never-ending coffee and even Sumo lifted his head and wagged his tail excitedly at the commotion that’s happening._

_“Connor what the f-“_

_“I’m in love with the both of them!”_

_“Son, what the fuck are you yapping about!”_

_“Hank! Dad! I-I love both Markus and Simon…” in a normal situation, saying this out loud might of gave a sense of contentment and peace but not for Connor. This LED started spinning an angry red, and Hank can hear the gears working overtime inside his son’s body._

_“Son you need to calm the fuck down or your advance brain won’t work no more.” Hank panicked, and he stood up and gathered his hyperventilating son in his arms and started to rock back and forth. He used to do this to Cole when he had panic attacks and it seems to work back then, he was hoping it would still  work now. Connor tried to calm down, deleting multiple pop-ups and error windows that blocked his visuals. When everything was deleted and fixed and he stopped rapidly blinking his eyes, Hank deemed that Connor was calm now and seated them both again on the couch ignoring the coffee stains that was splattered on his side._

_“What happened son? Why’d you react like that? So what if you love them both”_

_“D-dad I can’t love them both!”_

_“Why not?”_

_“It’s not natural in human standards to love two people at the same time! Even in android standards it’s uncanny!”_

_“Son I can smell bullshit even from miles away and your excuse is really stinkin’ up the place so spill.” The RK model silently cursed, hoping that Hank would buy his bullshit of an excuse._

_“I’m scared Hank, I’m scared of these feelings, it’s so new and foreign to me. Yes, I experienced love, platonic love from you, from Sumo but this… is unfamiliar territory.” LED still spinning red, Hank comforted his son as much as he can and listened attentively as Connor spill his heart away._

_“And I can’t interfere at what they have now, it’s so strong, so perfect, just right. And I can’t possibly destroy that balanced and I don’t want to destroy that balance. They are perfect for each other, they complete one another, Markus and Simon, Simon and Markus. I… I can’t put myself there, I-I don’t feel worthy placed by their side…” The RK800 seems to deplete from his own words and eyes shining bright with unshed tears._

_“Hank, I don’t see myself worthy of both of their affection, from all the things I’ve done before it doesn’t seem right for me to be with them. And what if I could be the cause of them fighting each other or worse… breaking up. I don’t want that to happen, I can’t let that happen that will kill me if that ever happens.” Tears silently streamed down Connor’s face, his expression didn’t change one bit, remaining passive but his eyes says it all. All the doubt, fear and confusion. And it broke Hank’s heart to see his son like this._

_Connor might be the most advanced android up to date but what he was experiencing and feeling was raw human emotions. Emotions that could destroy any human let alone an android that was just starting to embrace the humanity in him. Hank sighed and started to thread his finger through Connor’s brown curls. The motion calmed the android a little bit and he sighed too, feeling physically and emotionally drained. Feelings and emotions are really hard to understand._

_“Don’t think like that son, you are worthy to be with them. Heck I bet those two thinks the same too. And I think they don’t care about the things you did before, no scratch that they do care of what you did before and they forgave you and embraced it as a part of you. It is what made who you are today, and they fell in love at the Connor they see in the present. And if their love for one another is as strong as you say it is. They won’t let a silly argument or any other things separate them. And I know from the bottom of my heart that you will be the one that will pull them closer to each other than before. Connor they will love you as they love one another. Son, I see the way they look at you. It’s the way I look at my wife when she was still alive. And she was my one and only, my better half.“ Hank’s voiced turned raspy in the end of his little speech and he was trying to pretend that there was no tears gathering in his eyes and he sniffled a little._

_“Connor, son, you are worthy of them and their love, always remember that and you are free to love them back, no one’s telling you no so go for it. But in the end of the day, it’s still your decision to make, take your time, do it on your own phase. They waited this long and I’m sure they can wait some more. And always remember that Sumo and I are here to support your every decision alright?” Connor’s was left speechless from his Dad’s support and love. He just stared at Hank like he was the most wonderful thing in the entire room._

_“Ahhh stupid fucking emotions, fucking turning me into a fucking sap and hopeless romantic, fucking whatever.” Hank complained when Connor’s staring was getting under his skin and his face started to feel a little hot. Hank’s little outburst pulled the ex-deviant hunter away from his trance and he gave out a raspy laugh at his father figure._

_“Thank you Hank” that was all Connor has to say and that was enough for Hank. The Lieutenant huffed and embraced Connor closer with Sumo now joining their cuddle file._

_“Anytime, son…”_

 

 

* * *

 

Connor has accepted that yes, he does love both Markus and Simon and they both love him. But his insecurities always gets the better of him ruining his chances at confessing his love for his fellow android leaders. But today, Simon took the initiative and tried to confess to him, he panicked a little and was confused that it was only Simon that was confessing. Was he wrong about Markus? Was he reading all the signs wrong? His thirium pump sped up from both anxiety and hope, hope that Simon does love him back and anxiety of Markus letting Connor be with Simon when he wasn’t interested at him after all?

 

Connor gave out a sigh, he’d been doing that a lot lately and can’t help but give a small exasperated smile at Matthew’s shit poor timing. The RK800 doesn’t know whether to thank or be frustrated at the AP700 for stopping the inevitable. It wasn’t really Matthew’s fault, destiny just really like messing with the trios love life.

 

The RK model finally reached Daniel’s room and he rang the doorbell to let the PL600 know that he was there. Not a moment passed by and the door opened revealing a giddy and tired looking Daniel. But once he saw Connor he immediately perked up and ushered the RK800 inside his room. The room was spacious for one person alone and was built replicating a studio style room, with a queen size bed, a mini kitchen complete with a dining table and chairs in the center, a bookshelf in a corner and a spacious bathroom that androids don’t really need but they still built it in for personal preferences. Stylish bean bags were scattered here and there to accommodate future guest and the room was painted a muted blue and white to finish off the stylish décor.

 

The room was really big for Daniel and the small bag of clothing Connor bought for him. Once Connor was inside the PL600 immediately took hold of his hand and his stress level quickly went down. The RK800 gave a small smile when Daniel looked at him with shining eyes. He tightened his hold on Daniel’s hand and that seemed to please the PL600.

 

“Won’t you stay here for a little bit please?” The detective couldn’t say no to the PL600 when he was giving him those sad gentle eyes that reminded him of Simon’s own.

 

“Of course Daniel, that is what I came here for remember?” Connor laughed a little with Daniel smiling along as he guided them towards the bed. They took of their shoes and excess clothing so they wouldn’t dirty the bed and be comfortable once they climbed on it. Once they were settled with Connor’s back on the headboard and Daniel head on the RK800 lap, Daniel reached for one of Connor’s hands again as the detective threaded his finger through the PL600’s hair just like Hank would do to him.

 

“You should go to sleep mode soon, we had quite a tiring day.”

 

“Hmmmm….. Will you be here when I wake up?”

 

“If nothing urgent happens, that will need of my assistance then yes, I’ll be here until you've recharged.” Daniel hummed again savoring his moment with the RK800. His LED spun a calm blue and he started playing with the hand on his own. They started doing this kind of sessions when his stress levels went to high back at the DPD and Daniel appreciated and loved these moments with Connor. He forgot everything, every bad thing that has happened to him. Daniel felt calm and at peace, he finds it ironic that a caretaker android like him is now the one that needs to be taken care of.

 

“I wish that we… we can stay like this forever…” Daniel said in a soft voice but the RK model still heard him. Daniel felt the fingers in his hair stopped for a moment but resumed their action again. The PL600 knows what will be Connor’s reply, they had this conversation a million times before and but still Daniel kept hoping that Connor will love him back.

 

“Daniel… we talked about this and you know my answer already.”

 

“I know, I’m still hoping but I accepted my faith.”

 

“…. I’m sorry Daniel… You know I love them…”

 

“I know Connor, everybody knows how you three are hopeless.” Daniel chuckled and he met the embarrassed eyes of the RK model.

 

“Are we really that obvious?”

 

“uh-huh, seeing you three interact in front of my own eyes made me feel like I could vomit sugar now.” The PL600 teased the detective android that earned him an embarrassed chuckle. Oh how Daniel wished he was the one Connor loved but alas Connor’s wasn’t for him so he’ll take what he can get now.

 

“We can still be friends right?”

 

“As long as you’ll have me Daniel”

 

“And… we can still do this once you three get together?”

 

“I don’t see why not, I did promised you that I’ll help you with everything, no questions ask” That statement reassured Daniel greatly, he closed his eyes and started to drift to dormant mode at peace knowing that Connor will be there once he wakes up. Connor looked at the ‘sleeping’ Daniel and can’t help but smile seeing how the android he once broken be so at ease with him. ‘He looks so peaceful’ he thought to himself.

 

Simon pop up into his mind and how he can hold Simon in his arms like this if he just confessed to them. His mind started working after that, building scenarios like this, peaceful, calm and serene. With him holding Simon in his arms as the PL600 hummed a tune he heard before and Markus enveloping both of them in his arms as he buried his face in Connor’s brown locks. They would talk, laugh and kiss one another as they confess and proclaim their love for each other. The ex-deviant hunter sighed at his ambitious thinking and set himself to dormant mode too to pass the time and process all of his data for the day. He promised himself that once he wakes up he will confess and end this silly game of cat and mouse once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor felt complete happiness bloom inside his artificial heart, this was everything he wanted and so much more. Seeing Markus and Simon love one another and them loving him back is the greatest thing he will ever experience in the span of his life. And he wished to Ra9 that this love that they have will last until their last breath.
> 
> “I love the both of you so much.”
> 
>  
> 
> “We love you so much too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eiiiiii this is the final chapter and I'm thinking of making a bonus chap for the 'shagging' part if you know what i mean hahahahahahha

Soft lips fitted on his own, caressing and massaging his mouth. A tongue licked his bottom lip asking for permission to enter, he obliged, he met the tongue with his own. Exchanging artificial saliva and battling for dominance, he lost. The tongue invaded his mouth licking everything it reached, hands roamed around his body caressing and squeezing synthetic flesh. Those hands stopped at his arse and gave it a particular tight squeeze. He moaned breaking their kiss with a string of saliva between them. But it’s not long before they were once on it again.

 

Simon felt light headed as Markus continued to caress and kiss every part of his body that he can get access to. The PL600 panted and moaned when the RK200 gave a light touch to the growing erection between their bodies. Before this they were just having a light argument on his behavior towards his fellow PL600 model. He was being defensive and Markus was trying to reason with him. He admitted that he got jealous and yes that was out of character for him but he can’t help it. He accused Markus of being jealous too to which the dark-skinned android didn’t deny but he could be reasoned with. One thing led to another, heated words grew more heated and the next thing you know, Simon’s being pinned down to the wall of their shared bedroom. A high pitched moan came out of his mouth when Markus hastily chucked his shirt aside and found one of his nipples. The sensation he was feeling was making his system over heat making them work extra in cooling his body down. He took deep breathes just to make his internal cooling system work faster. But it was kind of hard to do so with the Rk200 sucking his nipples like he expects something to come out of it.

 

He became putty in the mercy of his lover but his mind can’t help but to wonder to a particular android.

 

Connor

 

How would Connor’s lips taste like on his own, how would he look like when Markus does the same thing he is doing to Simon now? Would he cry out like Simon or would he stay quiet as both him and Markus ravish his body. Those thoughts went straight to his cock and he moaned louder than before and would have been heard outside if it weren’t for the sound proofing Markus did to their room.

 

“C-Connor!” Any lover would be upset when the name your partner moaned isn’t your own but not for the RK200. Markus gave a low moan of his own as the PL600 kept muttering the RK800’s name like a mantra. The tent on his pants kept getting bigger and the stain on it grows has moments pass on with Simon moaning both his name and Connor’s. They both kept grinding their hips together with Markus encouraging Simon in saying Connor’s name and muttering filthy things on what he’ll do to him and the RK800 once he becomes theirs. The PL600 pulled his lover closer to him, their bodies practically molding with each other as he continued to cry out in pleasure. He kept thinking about the things Markus is saying about him and Connor when a sudden unpleasant thought ran through his mind.

 

A worried face that looks like his own, a touch of the hand, Connor’s sweet assuring smile, and a longing glance from the PL600 that Connor took under his wing. These invasive thoughts replayed themselves in Simon’s mind like a broken record and he can’t help but feel frustrated from them. Daniel and Connor seemed close to each other, too close for Simon’s liking. And their interaction with one another makes something in the PL600 restless. Startling possessive thoughts on the RK800 filtered his mind like a fog and it’s clouding his vision. He could feel himself grinding his teeth together at the implications of Daniel’s longing glance as **_his_** Connor. He should be the only PL600 in Connor’s life, he should be the one receiving the RK model’s sweet smile. He and Markus should be the only ones who Connor gives his sweet laugh, his gentle gaze and his loving touch too. Connor was **_theirs_** and no one else’s!

 

“mon..”

 

“Simon…”

 

“SIMON!” The PL600 flinched out his dark thoughts and quickly met the startled eyes of his lover.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Shhh it’s okay, you just need to calm down a little.” Confused to what the RK200 was saying, Simon glanced at where his hands that were wrapped around the dark-skinned android and he saw that he was shaking and his nails were dug deep into the shoulders blades of his lover. He immediately pulled them out and strings of apologies flowed from his lips as Markus enveloped him in a tight hug. Their earlier passion momentarily forgotten.

 

“Markus I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me”

 

“Shhhh it’s okay, you’re alright, I’m here. You could tell me about it.” Simon once again met the now loving gaze of his other half and he can feel his eyes starting to water.

 

“I want him Markus, so bad that I can’t even control my feelings when I see other androids being close to him. I want Connor, Markus, I want him to be with us.”

 

“I know love, I know, I feel the same way-“

 

“No, Markus, you don’t understand! I want him now! I can’t stand the thought that Daniel, an android that looks like me has feelings for Connor too! I can’t stand the thought that Connor would rather be with Daniel than us!” Simon cried in frustration hiding his face in the in the deviant leader’s neck. Markus let his lover cry a little while running his hand back and forth on Simon’s naked back as gesture of comfort. After a while he stopped and took the PL600’s chin in his hand making the blond android look at him with shining baby blue eyes. He kissed the tears away and gave his better half a slow loving kiss.

 

“I do understand Simon, it does kill me inside too, to see him like that with Daniel. I love Connor as much as I love you. I know that you’re hurting, I’m hurting too love. Don’t you think it doesn't pains me to have him so near yet so far from us? And it really kills me to see you like this love.” More tears poured out of Simon’s eyes. He’d been selfish all this time, only thinking about what he feels and not considering that it must be so hard for Markus too, to have Connor in their reached but they can’t hold on to him. The RK200 wiped his tears away and nuzzled his face on Simon’s hair.

 

“I promise, tomorrow we’ll both confess, so our pinning can finally end. And if Connor does… does not reciprocate our feelings… then we’ll respect his decision but I doubt that he doesn’t love us back… I can feel that he does… call me crazy and delusional but I just can.” Simon slowly lifted his face up and he cupped Markus’ cheeks, the dark-skinned android leaned on his hands and closed his eyes savoring the warmth that Simon’s hands emitted.

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise” With that said they both leaned in and their lips met, slowly fitting one another. They kissed until all of the emotional stimulation got to them and decided that they should go to ‘sleep’. They both fixed each other and laid on their bed, bodies so close to each other. Both fell asleep with words of love exchanged and a sense of calm and giddiness for what tomorrow may bring to them enveloped both their bodies and minds.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_~~All data processed and sorted to appropriate folders in memory bank~~_

_~~Processing system unit~~_

_~~All unit is working in optimal levels~~_

_~~Visual unit is online~~_

_~~Time 7:45 A.M.~~_

 

Connor blink his eyes open, and glanced around the room he was in. Movement under him caught his attention and he saw that Daniel is already awake and was playing with the hand he held through the time they were in dormant mode.

 

“Good morning Daniel” Daniel quickly glance at him and slowly sat up from his laying position on Connor’s lap.

 

“Good morning to you too Connor” The PL600 shyly smiled embarrassed at having been caught playing with the RK800’s hand. Connor smiled back and proceeded to get up from the bed, eager to start his day. Daniel followed suit, opting to rummaged in the bag of clothes the ex-deviant hunter bought for him. He pulled out a pair of wool turtle necks that seemed to be the same color of his room. He glanced over at his companion who was already putting on his cyberlife issued jacket, Daniel pouted at that.

 

“Connor, you have your off, today right? Wouldn’t you want to wear something more comfortable and flexible?”

 

“Daniel you know androids can't get uncomfortable in the clothing we wear”

 

“Duh I know but you’re supposed to be relaxing today, and your clothes doesn’t really scream ‘relaxed’ to me.” Daniel argued and crossed his arms looking at Connor like a disapproving parent. The RK800 sighed and wanted to roll his eyes like North whenever someone said something she thought that was stupid to her but managed to not do so. He gave up and accepted the offered piece of clothing that PL600 all but shoved into his hands. Once he accepted it and begrudgingly put it on, Daniel gave a whooped of triumph and proceeded to put on his own clothes. Connor gave an exasperated laugh at Daniel’s antics. At the least the wool was soft to touch and fitted him perfectly, he noticed that the PL600 was wearing the same clothing albeit a little big on him. Connor let this little detail slide and ushered his friend of out the room and proceeded to take him on a tour of New Jericho.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Urghhh it’s good to be back!” North groaned when she and Josh climbed out of the car they took when they went on a business trip to be the representative of the android community to some boring meeting the human’s held in D.C., Simon and Markus was waiting for their arrival and welcome them back with hugs when they were near enough.

 

“Anything exciting happened while we were gone?”

 

“Anything is exciting compared to the meeting we went to North.” Josh joked as North gave him the stink eye.

 

“And is Connor here? I missed seeing that annoyingly cute face of his.” That was North, Connor grew on her when she saw the effort he was making righting the wrongs he did before. And since then they kind of become best friends. Josh tilted his head to the side, curious if the RK800 was here in Jericho too. Markus and Simon smiled and said yes, the tightening of their hands didn’t go unnoticed by North. The female android narrowed her eyes at them when they started waking to the garden they built outside the building of the old cyberlife tower. She didn’t say anything for a moment, concluding and conspiring things in her head. And when she saw Simon nervously glance at her, she finally cracked.

 

“Something… happened and you’re not telling us about it.” She accused the lovers as they were nearing the entrance of the garden and heard the joyful screams of android children.

 

“Get him!”

 

“Don’t let him get away!”

 

“This is unfair! Connor has longer legs than we do!”

 

“And he’s faster than all of us!”

 

Many of the android children whined and complained when they couldn’t tag Connor despite it being them vs the lone RK800. To say that the four revolutionary leaders were stunned was an understatement. It seems that Connor and the android children were playing a modified version of tag. With all of the little ones attacking the RK800 left and right and failing miserably. But despite their failed attempt at tagging the ex-deviant hunter, they were all screaming and laughing in joy. The four of them looked at Connor who wasn’t even breaking a sweat in dodging all of the children running at him. Markus and Simon fell a little more in love at seeing Connor laughing and having a good time with the children. He was sporting a wide smile on his face, a rare blessing that would only occur in some situations. Josh laughed at North when she struggled to get her phone and record the rare occurrence happening before them. And the two made faces when they saw that the lovers were making heart eyes and practically swooning at the sight of Connor having the time of his life.

 

Josh saw another figure in the swarm of hyperenergetic android children.

 

“Hey, who’s that?” he questioned no one in particular, the three remaining leaders glanced at the direction he was looking at. And Simon can help but frown a little bit and Markus worriedly glanced at his lover.

 

“Oh that’s Daniel…” North and Josh’s face showed the realization of who Daniel was. They heard his story from Connor before. They all looked at Daniel who was saying something to the children and said children’s faces broke into mischievous grins. The ones Daniel talked to, scattered and was saying something to the other running children. They were plotting something the leaders could tell and Connor was too distracted from the ones chasing him to notice what was going on.

 

One of the children from the original plotting team suddenly fell down and faked a cry. The oblivious ones started gathering around the fallen child, genuine concern painted on their faces. Connor saw the commotion and rushed to aid the fallen android. The child continued their act and once they knew that Connor took the bait they screamed bloody murder.

 

“Daniel now!” Several war cries from the other children that was on the plan echoed in the supposed peaceful garden. When the RK800 realized his mistake, it was too late and the next thing he knew he was being tackled to the ground by the PL600 with several other android children joining their fall.

 

“TAG YOU’RE IT!” Daniel and the children roared with most of the little ones doing dances of victory and emitting noises of triumph. The four android leaders can’t help but laugh themselves at the silliness of the situation. Connor and Daniel were still on the ground alongside the other children that was still laying on the grass and was laughing their hearts out. The RK800 laid on the grass while Daniel supported himself with his arms and legs trapping the chuckling brunet under him. Their laughter died down and the PL600 did something that made the flowing thirium inside Simon and even Markus boil. North and Josh’s mouth hung open in shock at the bold move the PL600 did. Daniel and Connor were practically nose to nose by the time their laughter died down, they looked at each other with smiles etched on their faces and Connor didn’t mind the closeness of Daniel’s face to his. At the spur of the moment the PL600 pecked the side of Connor’s mouth, it was just a quick touch of the lips to cheek but everybody saw it and some of the children starting fake gagging and some were cooing at them.

 

“Ohhhh Daniel kissed Connor!”

 

“Hey! Connor’s my Prince!”

 

“Daniel likes Connor! Daniel likes Connor!”

 

“Daniel and Connor sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

 

“Ah! My poor innocent eyes!” Each and everyone of the children teased and taunted the two of them but the ex-deviant hunter was to shock to even move. Daniel had the audacity to look embarrassed and his face started to color a bright blue and his LED flickering between blue and yellow.

 

“Sorry about that Connor… I was caught up on the moment.” Daniel shyly explained himself, the RK800 was about to reply but suddenly he was being lifted off the ground and Daniel was stumbling off him and landed on his bum. The RK800 looked at the person or more importantly android that was holding him up bridal style. He saw the furious face of Simon that was glaring directly at Daniel. Said android blinked up at his fellow PL600 baffled at what just happen. Markus appeared next to Simon, face set like a stone that made Connor shiver in… fear? He looked at anything but Daniel and dragged both the RK800 and PL600 away from everybody and straight to the more secluded part of the garden.

 

The children that went quiet when the android lovers showed up and was curiously watching the scene happening before them shrugged of the incident, choosing not to meddle on complicated ‘grown up stuff’ and restarted the ever-competitive tag they were playing before, leaving the PL600 alone for the moment. Daniel was left to stare at the disappearing form of the android leaders when a whistle caught his attention.

 

“You got balls son” The PL600 glanced up and saw a curious North and a neutral looking Josh approaching him. When they were near him the female android offered her hand to Daniel who look at her hand suspiciously and anxiously.

 

“Don’t worry she won’t bite.” Josh reassured him seeing his reluctance at taking the WR400’s offered hand.

 

“The name’s North and he’s Josh”

 

“I know who you two are… kind of hard not to know two of the androids that led the revolution… My name’s Daniel by the way.”

 

“We know and it’s nice to finally meet cha’” Daniel finally took North’s offered hand and she pulled him up from his position on the ground. He dusted himself off and sadly glance at the direction were the hopeless idiots disappeared at.

 

“You know that they…” Josh started

 

“Love him right?” and North finished, Daniel gave a sigh and nodded his head.

 

“Did you have a death wish he you practically kissed Connor in front of them?” North pipped up that got the PL600 blushing from embarrassment again.

 

“I knew that you guys were here, I saw you approaching and I knew I got to be careful around Connor now but I was caught up on the moment you know? I sincerely didn’t mean to do that. I just.. just.”

 

“Okay, okay breathe cowboy, won’t want your stress level pipping up now do we?” North declared with Josh patting Daniel in the back to try and calm him down because his stress level really did started climbing up and his LED spun a bright yellow with a flash of red here and there.

 

“Really though, Connor and I discussed our relationship before and I accepted my faith. I don’t intend to go between them or anything. I’m content at what we have now…”

 

“Well one good thing came out of your little shenanigan” Daniel looked at Josh with curious eyes waiting for what he was about to say next but it was North that spoke up.

 

“Those two finally had the balls to confess their undying love for Connor and thank fucking finally for that.” The female android huffed making both Josh and Daniel let out small chuckles.

 

“How long were they pinning?”

 

“Long enough for the whole android community to know the they are fucking hopeless.”

 

“Dear Ra9 that long huh?”

 

“Yeah pretty much”

 

“Then thank Ra9 I did what I did, when I first saw them interact with one another I started feeling like I could vomit sugar at how in love they were with one another.” Daniel confessed that earned him a loud laugh from North and a chuckle from Josh.

 

“I like you Daniel” North smacked Daniel in the back that got the PL600 stumbling forward from the force of it and chuckled wearily at North. The PJ500 let out an amused sigh and looked at the direction were they trio disappeared to.

 

“Hope this works out cause I can’t take no more goo-goo eyes from those three” They all laughed at that but agreeing nonetheless that it does turn out fine. The three of them watched the children play around and waited for the result of hopeless trio’s love dilemma.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Markus was seething in the inside when he saw Daniel kiss Connor, he wasn’t supposed to feel anger towards his fellow android but being a deviant does have its down side. It makes you feel ugly emotions like jealously and envy. He tightened his fist at his side and gritted his teeth, it took all of his self- control not to stride over to the PL600 and RK800 and ripped Daniel of Connor, **_his_** Connor. But his lover had another idea and the next thing you know, Simon is lifting Connor of the ground like he was nothing despite the height and weight difference the two has from one another. The RK200 saw the bubbling anger that was displayed at Simon’s face and this time he can’t even blame him for it. Markus took quick strides towards his lover and didn’t looked at Daniel because he doesn’t want the other PL600 feel like he was being cornered. The deviant leader quickly tugged Simon who was holding a bewildered Connor to the more private part of the garden. And once they were out of sight and entered a part of the garden that was designed to be a place were their people could relax under the trees and scattered benches. Markus pulled them behind the farthest tree, so no one can immediately spot them if they were to follow them there.

 

Once hidden Simon put Connor down and he and Markus hugged the RK800 with him on the front and the RK200 at the back. They held him tight and buried their faces in each side of Connor’s heated neck. Said android’s system was over heating and multiple random codes and pop ups kept appearing in his vision from his ever-advanced mind working in overdrive.

 

“Dear Ra9 are.. are they going to confess!” Connor thought to himself as Simon gave a growl of frustration.

 

“How dare he touch what’s ** _mine!_** What’s **_ours!_** ” The RK800 can’t believe that the ever-gentle Simon could say something with so much… anger. Connor felt Markus gave out a frustrated sigh at his back and felt their grip tighten than before. A brief moment passed by with nothing happening, just them staying at their current position. Connor saw both Markus and Simon reached for each other’s hands with their skin immediately giving way to their plastic frame. After that they both growled.

 

“ ** _Ours_** ”

 

Connor’s lip was immediately assaulted by Simon’s own after that but he didn’t mind at all. He didn’t mind that their teeth bumped with each other, didn’t was that he was taken by surprise. Because finally, **_FINALLY_** , he was kissing Simon. Their kissed was heated, full of passion and unspoken desire. Simon licked his lips asking for permission and he all but opened his mouth and moaned at the tongue that invaded his own. His face was turned around by an impatient Markus eager to have his fill and aroused beyond belief at seeing them finally kiss. A string of saliva still connected Simon and Connor but Markus didn’t pay it no mind and he was now eagerly kissing and licking the RK800’s sweet mouth. They both moaned at the taste of each other and the younger android whimpering when Simon started nipping at his jaw.

 

Their kiss lasted for minutes but for the RK800 it felt like hours, both Simon and Markus alternating between kissing him. Never letting his now swollen and red lips have a break. He can feel himself get lost at their touch and feel his whole body heated up at an alarming level but he ignored it. Once they all calmed down and was breathing heavily to help cool their bodies. They all slid to the trunk of the tree and into the ground. Simon and Markus not letting Connor go, sandwiching the lighted headed android between them. Their breathing echoed between them until Simon finally spoke up.

 

“Connor, Connor, I love you so much, we love you so much please, please, pleaseeeee become ours.” Simon pleaded and beg, desperation coating his voice. Connor doesn’t understand why the PL600 sounded so scared and desperate then something clicked.

 

Daniel

 

Simon felt threatened by Daniel’s presence making him insecure and scared that Connor would choose Daniel over him. The RK800 felt bad that he made Simon feel that way. He cupped the blond android’s face and made him look at Connor. Tears of frustration and desperation gathered at the edge of Simon’s eyes and Connor wiped them away.

 

“Connor, I love you, we love you so much you don’t even know what it does to us seeing you with another android rather than us. Connor, Simon and I love you so, so much please be ours. We want you, we need you, you complete us… please…” Markus pleaded too and that was too much for Connor to handle. Hearing both of the love of his life beg for him to be with them. We gave each of them a gentle kiss on the lips and made them look at him. Connor’s LED spun a gentle blue and gave Simon and Markus, a loving smile.

 

“I do love the both of you two… and I’m sorry that I… ignored your feelings for this long… I didn’t feel worthy to be with you. With all of my short comings, I felt that I didn’t deserve your love. So I chose to remain oblivious to it all which I regret deeply. And I didn’t want to destroy what you two have… you look perfect for each other and I didn’t want to destroy your balance, you complete one another.” Saying all his insecurities made Connor tremble and tears started gathering in his eyes too. Which Markus and Simon kissed away and reassuring Connor that they wanted him and he completes them too. They managed to held all of each other’s hands in a tangle of limbs and all three of them interfaced. They shared everything with one another, the good, the bad, the insecurities and specially all the love they have for one another. The RK200 and PL600 kept repeating Connor’s name like a prayer that made the RK800 cry a little bit more because of how loved he felt right now.

 

When they rode out all of their emotions and peace and love were the only things present in the air, they just held to one another like a life line. Exchanging soft kisses and murmur of declaration of love and sweet nothings. To make it finally official Markus cupped Connor’s cheek and caress it with his thumb as Simon bumped his forehead with Connor’s.

 

“Connor are you willing to take Simon and I to be your lovers and be ours and us be yours?”

 

“Markus love, why does it sound like you’re proposing.” Simon teased but can’t help but agree and feel giddy at the dark-skinned android’s words. Markus smiled goofily at them and patiently waited for Connor’s answer which they all know what it is going to be.

 

“Yes, a hundred times yes, I loved you two for so long and I am overcome with joy to be yours and you two becoming mine.” Connor rasped out and let out a watery laugh when his now lovers gave a happy whimper at his answer. They kissed everywhere they can get access too, his mouth, his nose, his eyes, his neck, his jaw, everything. And he kissed back just as eagerly as them and they kissed one other and exchange words that they will never tire from hearing from each other.

 

Connor felt complete happiness bloom inside his artificial heart, this was everything he wanted and so much more. Seeing Markus and Simon love one another and them loving him back is the greatest thing he will ever experience in the span of his life. And he wished to Ra9 that this love that they have will last until their last breath.

 

“I love the both of you so much.”

 

“We love you so much too"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

North laughed as she saw Daniel and Josh get beaten up by tiny little android children that was playing ‘pretend’ with the much taller androids at their mercy. Two other androids laughed with her as they lounged with their pet dog beside the WR400. Matthew with his lover another PL600 named Gabriel that looked with like a rugged version of Simon and Daniel with a facial hair and darker hair color. They were the one’s that originally looked after the children before but had to leave for a while because their pet dog got into some not so serious trouble and Connor and Daniel gladly offered their help to look after the children. When they came back with a smug little corgi in Gabriel’s arms they were surprised to see Josh and North there and North proceeded to tell them what happened while they were gone.

 

Gabriel cursed his luck, interesting things always happens when he isn’t there and his lover have to not so gently elbow him in the ribs. They were all still laughing at Daniel and Josh’s demise when Matthew saw three approaching figures towards them.

 

“Well I’ll be damned” Gabriel said amazed when he saw where his lover was looking at. North turned to the direction they were looking at and surprise, surprise there were the hopeless trio. Not looking so hopeless now with all of them holding hands and an air of content and happiness seemed to float around them. Gabriel noted the crumpled clothing and tousled hair he smirked to himself but he said his thoughts out loud.

 

“They probably shagged one another after the confession, they were gone for quite a while you know.” Matthew blushed at the crudeness of his lover but North can help but agree and laugh with the shameless PL600. Daniel saw the three approaching as did Josh and excused themselves from the children who booed at them but spared them from their wrath. They all gathered together a slight distance away from the children but still reachable went something happens. The new lovers each have sheepish looks on their faces and no one was talking so Gabriel took the initiative.

 

“You shag didn’t you”

 

“Gabriel!” Matthew flushed bright blue and his LED spun a bright yellow, embarrassed and exasperated from Gabriel’s bluntness. He didn’t know what to do so he hid his face on his lover’s shoulder from the others to see. Gabriel laughed and did a half arse apology and held his lover until he felt like he can show his face again. North was laughing her ass off with Josh and Daniel in a similar flush state like Matthew from the crude wording. The trio of lovers were no better themselves, all of them were in an alarming hue of blue with Connor being the most prominent of them. Saving them from their embarrassment North stopped laughing and concluded the trio’s love dilemma.

 

“So I take that the confession went well?” Connor ever the opportunity taker immediately replied, glad for the change of topic.

 

“Yes, as of now Markus and Simon have officially taken me as an addition to their relationship.”

 

“Connor, love, you make it sound like you’re stating a statistics” Simon teased his brunet lover but squeezed his hand nonetheless. Markus chuckled as his lovers.

 

“Yeah, Connor is now officially our lover.” Different version of thanking Ra9 were given after Markus finished his sentence.

 

“Thank Ra9 finally the pinning stopped”

 

“See I told you one of these days they were going to crack”

 

“So does this mean I’m one of the winner in the poll?”

 

“Oh fuck, oh yeah the gosh darn poll! Fuck me man” Four of the androids were busy laughing and arguing about the poll while one was looking at them with a serene albeit a little sad smile. Daniel looked at Connor and gave a little smile. The RK800 led his lovers towards Daniel, and the PL600 was startled when both Markus and Simon started to apologize to him.

 

“Daniel, I’m sorry that I acted hostile towards you. I really am I have no excused for my rude behavior towards you”

 

“Me too Daniel, I should be welcoming you with open arms but my emotions got the better of me and for that I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my heart” Daniel wouldn’t have thought of the day that two of the deviant leaders will be apologizing to him because of their emotion driven actions. He said the they have nothing to apologize for and that he completely understands why they did that.

 

“If anything, I should be the one to say sorry. I am fully aware of your feelings for Connor and yet I did what I did and I really am sorry for that. I didn’t mean to get in between of you three. It was a spur of the moment I swear. I… I…” Simon shook his head and Markus held up a hand indicating that he doesn’t need to explain anymore and they understand his feelings towards Connor. Said android took Daniel’s hand in his and everyone waited with bated breath for the reactions of the PL600 and Rk200. Everyone was just a little surprised and amazed that Markus and Simon just held hands and looked at Connor with so much love and understanding while the RK800 held Daniel’s hand in his own.

 

“Nothing will change if you don’t want it to change Daniel, they understand.” Connor doesn’t have to say more because Daniel saw the truth in Connor’s eyes and he trusted the RK800 fully in this decision. He hugged the detective tightly and mouthed thank you to Markus and Simon when he saw them smiling at him. Seeing Connor hug Daniel doesn’t bother Simon or Markus anymore. They know who Connor really loves. And they know and believed that they are the one Connor truly loves and won’t leave them for another. And they don’t have the heart to say no to the brunet android if he wants to help others. And they can’t blame Daniel either if he really needs Connor’s presence in his life. He had been through something traumatic for androids and humans alike and if Connor is one of his anchor in life who are they to take that from Daniel. Once the hug was done and they let go of one another, Connor walk back towards his lovers and took their hands in his. They look at each other with so much intimacy and love and the other androids felt like they are intruding in something really private.

 

The android children, blessed their hearts, took the right time to mess with the adults and all chaos broke lose after that. Laughter filled the air as everybody had a great time. Rolling, stumbling and running through the grass of the garden. Thankfully no one bothered the newly formed lovers, and they watched as everybody had the time of their lives. They took a seat besides some wild flowers sprouting from the ground with Connor sitting up while Markus and Simon’s head took resident on his lap. They held hands and interfaced while enjoying the serenity of their surrounding. All three of them exchanged words of love and all of them are grateful that they now have each other in their lives.

 

......

 

......

 

......

 

Their serenity of course was broken of course by a loud shout from an annoyingly charming PL600.

 

“Can bork be you’re ring bearer whenever you decided to get married?” Gabriel laughed as he held but his overly excitedly corgi. Connor gave a laugh, while Simon groaned but he had a smile on his face. Markus laughed as well while saying they’ll consider it in the near future. Gabriel gave a triumph dance. While Matthew really looked like he wanted to strangle his boyfriend.

 

“Gabriel!”

 

 

 

 

=End=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Comments are highly appreciated


End file.
